


The Case Of The One Night Stand (To Breathe Again)

by Maggie1967



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie1967/pseuds/Maggie1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are thrown into the jail cell.</p><p>They aren't speaking.<br/>Deductions are taking place.<br/>John has his red underwear on.<br/>The sexual tension is unbearable.<br/>The elephant in the room is crushing them.<br/>They need to have a proper talk about Sherlocks death.</p><p>If any of that appeals to you then please read on :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Of The One Night Stand (To Breathe Again)

The Case of the One Night Stand (To Breathe Again)

 

John lay staring at the ceiling of the police cell, still trying to desperately figure out how his stag night, with a man who brought beakers out on their pub crawl,ended with them being incarcerated. It was going fine until Sherlock had puked all over the carpet and the landlord had violently gripped him by the throat as he dragged him upwards.Then John had saw red.Before he knew it they were both being carted off and screamed at by a gleeful looking Sally Donavan ( why was it always her?),with a list of offences.John’s was assault ( though all he did was trip the landlord up and press his face into the sick until he said sorry to Sherlock for leaving fingerprints on his neck and choking him).His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the man he had informed three hours ago,when they were both thrown into the cell,that he was not talking to him and wouldn’t be for the foreseeable future.

 “John”

 “shut up Sherlock”

 “But John.”

 “SHUT UPPPPPP” 

“What I don’t understand.”

"JESUS! I told you I wasn’t speaking to you"

Sherlock finally stopped trying to talk past Johns mood and addressed it instead.He ceased pacing to loom down at the man lying sleepily on the cell mattress.

"Look, It’s hardly my fault you have these charges against your name John.You didn’t have to touch that man when he gripped my throat.It’s not my fault you decided to be Mr Heroic,defending my honour.I didn’t ask you to."

"I was hardly going to stand there and let him touch you like that was I? You put us into that situation Sherlock!You put me in that situation."

"And why was I sick again? Who increased the alcohol dosage of the evening without telling me?"

"I was only adding to my own drink because my stag night was becoming boring,but I got so pissed,I mixed up what one was mine and what one was yours."

"WELL IT’S NOT BORING NOW IS IT!"

"That’s debatable!Lying here, nowhere to escape to,whilst you are going on and on about some sad cases one night stand abandoning her.NOT EXACTLY THRILLING STUFF IS IT?"

"JUST REMEMBER THIS IS YOUR FAULT JOHN WATSON! The minute I could not adhere to the alcohol plan I set out for myself was the minute the onus of this night fell on you.So I’d appreciate you listening to me just now as I don’t have my skull and it is you who owe me."

"Fine…"

Pleased by John’s submission,Sherlock began to pace the cell floor once more.Sulkily John sat up and rubbed his head in exasperation, wondering how many hours he had left to suffer this caged wild animal in front of him.

"If he was only wanting to have a one night stand like you deduced,then why would he go into so much intricate detail to get it?If I was looking for a clandestine type one night stand…" 

“God helps us all.”

"That’s something someone like me would do to achieve it,but ordinary men like yourself."

"Thanks For that."

"They wouldn’t even think about going to those lengths.There are easier ways.There are places online you can go with lots of willing participants."

John removed his head from his hands and began to become much more interested in the conversation.

"What sites are those then exactly?"

Sherlock ignored his queries and continued on his train of thought.

"There are nightclubs to pick up women or men.A man of reasonable attractiveness like yourself could easily have any partner in that situation."

"Sorry…. reasonable attractiveness…..reasonable?"

Sherlock was now the one continuing to ignore John as he anxiously paced up and down the small stretch of cell.John noted that in times like this Sherlock only registered him if he actually said something that he considered was of value.John was spam in Sherlock’s inbox right now and not making it to a red flag priority anytime soon by the sounds of it.

"That club we were in earlier…"

"The one I had to man handle you out of for arguing about tobacco ash you mean?"

"If you so chose John, you could have had your pick of anyone in that place tonight, anyone.So we must assume that he is not handsome enough to go about things in the ordinary way or he is…what…what John?"

As Sherlock continued to pace and to not listen to the words John was forming, his friend looked at him with exasperation and wondered how this man could be so astute and yet so oblivious at the same time.

"Maybe he is like you? Doesn’t understand that he’s the type of person the whole rooms eyes fixate upon the minute he enters it.Oblivious to the fact that everyone is absolutely desperate for him to shag them,if he could only notice them long enough to realise it."

Sherlock waited a few minutes before answering John.In this time John began to panic a little at the thought that Sherlock had let his words sink in and was trying to analyse if there was deeper meaning in what he meant by them.

"What?…….John what were you saying just now? …I was….."

 “In your mind palace,not noticing,yeah I figured.”

 “What did you say?”

 “Nothing.”

Sherlock looked at him quizzically before pushing forward in his quest for answers,still waiting on that spark from his conductor of light.John took a deep breath filled with the perfect mixture of relief and disappointment and pretended to look enthralled by what Sherlock was now saying.

"Plus he didn’t take it further John.He didn’t sleep with any of them.He made excuses not to sleep with them.Tell me what you think that means?"

John sighed and lay back down on the cell bed.He placed his arms over his face as if to drown out the situation he was faced with.As he stretched along the thin mattress, his shirt began to ride up slightly, exposing a patch of hairy bare flesh at his midriff and the top of his blood red pants.As Sherlock mentally catologued all these details about the soldier, he momentarily lost his thought process.It unnerved him that the man could casually lay there completely oblivious to the power he had over the detective.That just looking at him like this could do that to him time and time again.John mumbled a response from underneath his shirt cuff and Sherlock was back on track.

"When he saw them he didn’t fancy them."

Sherlocks face began to light up as he looked again in the direction of his blogger.There it was.The spark.The first thing that really drew Sherlock to John Watson.The first but not the last thing that captivated him about the man.

"EXACTLY John!It’s because it wasn’t them he was interested in,not really.There’s something else about them that interests him but what then?WHAT JOHN!"AHHHHHHHHH I can’t think with this alcohol continuing to attack my mind in the way it is.This is your fault John Watson.It’s all your fault!"

John suddenly stood up and rounded on Sherlock.He had a steely determination in his face and his words came out clinically and authoritatively.John pointed at Sherlock as he spoke.

"Listen you cock, we are currently sitting in a jail cell for being drunk and disorderly because you thought It was a good idea to go to a crime scene pished to look for clues."

Sherlock defiantly stepped forward and pushed himself into the doctors space.

"Don’t you mean clue for looks?"

John turned and sat back down again,resting his head in his hands for a moment and taking a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"You thought all that was a good idea,NOT ME! I was quite happy to send the client away, so me and you could enjoy the rest of our night together.However because bloody Sherlock Holmes shit faced or not,cares more about the work than spending time with his best friend! I’m currently locked up in jail on my stag night and have been strip searched!Which is not exactly the type of stripping I imagined would be involved in my stag night.My choice of red underwear has been commented on by the whole of Scotland Yard now,thanks a bunch for that memory by the way!Greg…

"Who?"

 “L.E.S.T.R.A.D.E”, will be absolutely priceless now!"

John stood up and moved away from the bed.He walked towards Sherlock and pointed at the spot he had just left,ushering him towards it and half forcing him to sit down.John then put as much distance between them as was possible in such a small space and with back to the wall,slid down the prison door to kneel and face Sherlock,who was narrowing his eyes at him in a challenging manner.

"Do one thing for me Sherlock,one little thing.JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!Switch the lights off in your mind palace,set the alarm on the door and go to sleep before I come over there and shut your mind palace and your mouth for you."

"I would love to see you attempt to silence me."

"Well if you don’t shut up and go to sleep you will."

"Doubtful."

"Oh you think."

"No….I know.Two years ago it would have been entirely possible for you to over power me physically but in that time, whereass i’ve had to ‘toughen up’ ,due to the nature of my work over sees, you have become domesticated and jiggly.I deduce then that even with your many past years of army training,coupled with the severe anger levels you are displaying towards me just now, it would still not be enough to physicaly overcome me.It would likely be a dead heat between us."

"Only if you knew my methods to disable you."

They stared for a few seconds before John’s eyes broke away first.

"Really John?I believe I just explained thoroughly your physical methods won’t work On me."

"We’ll if you keep unnecessarily pushing me,we’ll find out won’t we."

Sherlock threw himself down sulkily on the bed and turned towards the wall,curling himself up into a ball.He craned his head and coldly threw his next words over his shoulder.

"Lestrade will get us out of here in the morning you know.We won’t go in front of a Judge.So stop getting your red knickers in a twist about it all."

"You better hope we don’t, because Unlike you I actually have a real job to bloody protect.God knows what my fit and proper person record looks like these days thanks to you"

This was enough to cause Sherlock to twist himself round on the bed and stare angrily at John once more.They had been arguing on and off for a full hour now and it was becoming more heated not less.

"Excuse me John but consulting detective is a very real job and I’d thank you to stop insisting your job holds more value than mine.Especially when you insist upon interfering in mine all the time."

"Interfering in yours.I DIDN’T WANT TO BLOODY INTERFERE WITH IT TONIGHT,IT’S YOU DRAGGING ME IN WHEN I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A QUIET NORMAL NIGHT BEFORE I GOT MARRIED."

"Yes start as you mean to go on I suppose.You know where the door is."

"Yes I do Sherlock and it’s locked.I can’t leave."

"I meant figuratively speaking."

"So do I."

Again their eyes locked but as quickly as they did Sherlock turned away again and Spoke his next words towards the wall.

"You’ve changed since I …went away…you become completely detestable at the least little thing now."

"I’d hardly call this little but yes.Maybe I am less willing to put up with some of your shit now but …Well ….that happens to you when the person you care about most in the world fake dies on you,then casually reappears TWO FUCKING YEARS LATER with a lousy French accent,a bad attitude and a mascara moustache."

Sherlock smirked before firing his own cutting remark John’s way.

"Still it was more convincing than that fuzzy little caterpillar you had squatting on your face"

John stood up once more and began to point in Sherlocks direction again.He was becoming more and more agitated as the conversation continued.

"Seriously DON’T push me tonight Sherlock.We are in a confined space,I’ve had too much to drink and I don’t know how much I can stop myself from kicking your arse for what you did to me,what you are continuing to do to me, so don’t push it!"

Sherlock threw his hands in the air.

"Oh God back to that are we? Can I just ask, will this always be an issue now?Anytime I happen to screw up or say something dick like, which will be lots by the way,will we be revisiting the whole me faking my death thing,because that could get so boring very quickly John.Try to get past it!"

John was the one pacing backwards and forwards now,shouting in broken sentences.Sherlocks eye flickered two and fro,as he studied him and tried to mentally record every little piece of what the irate man was now emotionally vomiting out of his mouth.

"TRY TO GET…GET PAST THIS!….Get past the fact that the one person…I ..the one person that…made me feel…that I cared about…was lying in front…you were everything to me do you even…all those memories of dead friends in the war when I saw you lying on that ground…I had nothing when you…so alone and you just…SCREW YOU SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES!…You still don’t get it.You don’t get what you did that was so wrong ….you don’t get why it’s such a big deal to me…is still a big deal…you heartless insensitive prick."

John faced away from his friend and balled his hands into fists.He was close to smacking his hand off the cell wall,when Sherlock jumped up.Sherlock had noted there was two possibilities, flight or fight.Flight would mean trying to pacify John to calm him down and put him and this situation they found themselves in back in its shell.Fight would be to continue to stir up his emotions so that finally the elephant in the room that had been crushing them all night and since he got back,could be dealt with and set free, allowing their relationship to breathe again.As dangerous as it was, he chose fight.

"Then please make me understand John.Explain to me what I did to you.How I made you feel.Why you continue to be so bitterly angry with me,even after i’ve explained time and time again that all I was ever doing and thinking about the whole time, the whole two years,was keeping you safe and trying my hardest to protect you.Show me why this bothers you as much as it does?Why no one else I know is this effected.We need to sort this John.It’s ripped us apart.We are not the same anymore and I need to know why.YOU NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR ME JOHN BEFORE I GO MAD TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT.WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?"

John swung round from the cell door and flew at Sherlock with a ferocity the detective had never witnessed before.Just when Sherlock was convinced he may have underestimated John’s current abilities and would have to fight him just to stay alive, a very different outcome from the one he was predicting began to take shape.As quickly as John lunged at him, he seemed to stop dead right in front of the detective.So close that his breath was gently gliding around Sherlocks skin.When he spoke next it sounded pained,weak and defeatist.

"I’m getting married to the most beautiful and kind and loyal women in the world and we could have been so happy if you had stayed dead."

John looked miserable and slightly on the edge of something. Sherlock could not quite figure it all out when he was looming this close and staring at him with this much intensity.Sherlock desperately choked back all of his own inner emotions in regards to John Watson,as he uttered his next words to the man who stood heavily breathing and panicking in front of him.

"John if you want me to disappear from both of your lives.If you’re trying to tell me that me being here is not working anymore for you, then I can do that."

Johns head snapped up from the floor as quickly as Sherlock had said it.

"What?"

"I’ll get Mycroft to find me something to do in Eastern Europe.British government have been pestering me for months to carry out a series of assignments for them .I’ll accept.Give you time and space with Mary alone."

John took two steps further forward and focused his eyes on Sherlocks.Sherlock noted he was looking to see if he actually meant it.

"You would do that?"

 “Yes.” 

“Why?..Be honest.”

John’s heart rate and breathing had been steadily increasing as his proximity to Sherlock decreased.They were now only millimetres apart and Sherlock could feel himself pressing hard into the wall behind.He sighed and dropped his head to avoid contact with Johns eyes and to hide he water that was pooling at the edges of his own.He couldn’t hide the broken shaky words he was uttering though.He couldn’t conceal the raw feelings that were strangling his vocal chords at that moment and he despised himself for showing that much of his inner core after years of careful concealment.The alcohol.Had to be the alcohol.

"Because …I …would do absolutely ….anything …anything…to ensure your …happiness in life John Watson."

John moved his hand to lightly touch Sherlocks.The action surprised both but neither flinched nor backed away from the sensations the touch brought.It merely served to spur John on in his quest for answers.

"Then why did you leave me?Why did you pretend you died?Why did you die on me?I needed you so much in the days after it happened.I needed to see your face so badly and to tell you the things I should have told you when you were alive"

Sherlocks eyes snapped back up at these words and they almost begged John to elaborate.

"I’m alive now…so tell me." 

“I can’t.”

 “Why not?” 

“It’s difficult.I find it all really difficult to say.”

As John spoke each word his breathing was coming out in strained gasps and his grip on Sherlocks hand grew so tight he thought he might crush it.Sherlock slowly and bravely lifted the hand not in use and brought it towards the side of Johns face to rest on his cheek.

"You don’t need to ever feel uncomfortable with me.You don’t need to ever say whatever it is.You just need to understand that what I did,I had to do John.I had to protect the one thing in my life above all else,including my work, that I value.I would do it again if it meant you would be safe.I would do absolutely  anything to ensure your safety in life Joh….mphhhhhh..”

It was several seconds before Sherlock was aware that they were now kissing one another up against the cell wall and that John had initiated it.The kiss started slowly, tentatively ,their lips almost crackling as they fused and continued to rhythmically move together as one.They quickly became more intimate, more passionate as they tasted each other fully With their tongues. After a while,John’s roaming hands began to become more focused,pressing firmly against the younger mans hips.He seemed to be clawing at Sherlocks clothes now,pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders and tugging his shirt up violently over his belted waist.When it was free, it was not long until the detective heard a popping sound and then a clatter on the concrete floor.His buttons.John had actually ripped the shirt from him.

Other than kissing him, Sherlock had not touched John in the same manner, in any manner other than when he stroked his face before this started.He remained pressed up close to the wall, palms of his hands melded into the cool surface. 

John began to slowly and sensually dig and run his fingers from Sherlocks naval all the way up past his nipples to his neck.Scratch marks would form in the morning and would be a very real indication that this was actually happening.When John got to Sherlocks neck, he wrapped his frenzied shaking hands gently around it and suddenly broke the contact of their lips.Neither spoke or locked eyes.It would have been too much, too awkward to have to explain themselves and what this was half way through it changing.They could talk afterwards.They would absolutely need to talk afterwards.John began lowering his mouth to the nape of Sherlocks neck and slid his hand to rest at either side of his temples.He lightly stroked the edges of his friends dark curly hair as he tongued and sucked the sensitive spots and finger bruised areas of his neck were the landlords hands had been.

With his mouth now free from being consumed by John,Sherlock could finally utter all the incoherable sounds that John was swallowing before.He still hadn’t touched the doctor and he was not entirely sure why.The only thing that came to mind was that if he touched this man who was clealry confused and about to be married, he might never want to let him go again but John might want to let him go when the reality of this became apparent.

Sherlock became very aware that John was now sliding down his body to the floor.He had all but assumed John was fainting through the sheer shock of it all,when he felt John’s tongue running itself down the lower region of his chest and into his belly button.As Sherlock struggled to keep coherency and control, one of Johns hands tightened on his bare hips,whilst the other quickly and clinically removed his belt,undoing his buttons and zip in the process.A forceful yank brought Sherlock trousers tumbling to the ground, leaving him fully exposed and completely at the mercy of the man kneeling down in front of him.John was eye level with Sherlocks throbbing penis when he finally chose to break the silence and speak.

"Stop fucking thinking while I’m using my methods to physicaly overpower you."

This was enough to break the stupour Sherlock was currently in.He finally touched John that night.He put his hand on his clean shaven partners head and lovingly stroked his greying hair.

"John…. If you …if you choose to do this….you’re…"

"I’m aware of what I’m doing…so let me get on with it."

John wrapped his hands around Sherlock until they were pressed firmly on his arse and kneading it slowly.He began kissing Sherlocks inner thigh, moving teasingly around the one area that was fast becoming on fire with desperation and desire to be touched.Sherlock ,who had been watching up until this point, slammed his head back against the wall and began looking upwards as if to some divine presence that could be responsible for helping to facilitate all the sensations he was having.He never felt anything like this.What his friend was doing to him was merely stimulating a biological process and a drive inherent in most species when copulating.It should not have felt this wondrous or this satisfying.

John’s tongue was on him now.Sherlock was beginning to draw blood from his own lips.He was biting down that hard to suppress his moans and proclamations to the Gods.John mostly oblivious to Sherlocks inner struggles of ecstasy, licked the base,and swirled on the tip and sucked on the top.Then he licked the top and sucked on the edges and swirled at the base as he slid his tongue downwards.He repeated this rhythm steadily several times and Sherlock bucked underneath him violently after each cycle,resting his arm on his forehead and across his mouth to drown out the sounds he was making and prevent the ones he had yet to make.He was so close when John suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up towards him making eye contact .

"Anyone at anytime could pull down the latch on that door and see us doing this.Lestrade or Donavan could push that slot to the side and watch as I undo you like this with my mouth.If they do,I’m telling you now,they can watch for all I care because I’m not stopping until I’ve made you scream like I’m murdering you in here."

Then he latched on again and unlike the last time he was now simply sliding up and down and up and down quickly.He was putting the whole of Sherlock into his mouth somehow and gorging on him until the penis tip hit the back of his throat with each throb.It didn’t take long after this for Sherlock to come.And like John predicted he would, he came loudly and he came hard.The hardest he has ever came in his life.He could not control himself when he screamed out.

"Fuuuuuuuuck"

John smugly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pushed himself away as Sherlock finally lost control of his own legs and slid down the wall.When they were eye level again,they simply stared at one another for a few moments,mapping every inch of each others faces.The new faces they owned.The ones that no longer desperately and skillfully concealed the love,want,desire or lust they had for each other.Their heavy breathing continued to be the only sounds between them.Their sweat soaked face and bodies glistened in the moonlight that was streaming in and down on them through the cell window.Some time passed before Sherlock finally felt confident enough to speak.

" How did you know that would completely get me….ummmmmmmmmmm."

John removed his suit jacket and slid a little closer to Sherlock before answering.

"The danger of it and the thought of being watched.Anyway it wasn’t just for you.It got me off to.First time that’s happened since I was about sixteen and it’s in a jail cell with no access to a toilet or shower.I’m in for an uncomfortable night But it was worth it."

"It was?"

"God yes.Mainly because I Told you I could overpower you and make you shut up action man….proof i’ve still got it."

"You’ve yet to see what I have John Watson.Three words for you.Not.A.Virgin."

They both continued to stare at one another as if their lives depended upon it.Sherlock suddenly smirked and moved himself so that he was now leaning over the top of John,half straddling him,with his legs and arms at either side of his eager body.He lowered his face towards his friends,brushing his nose and mouth along his cheek as he slid them towards his ear.

"If you were to take your trousers down and remove your red pants,conceal them inside your suit jacket, that might make your night more ……comfortable."

John eyed Sherlock in shock for a moment before shaking it away.He slowly stood up and as Sherlock keenly watched,John removed his belt and then his trousers,all the while never taking his eyes off the man on all fours in front of him.When it got to the point for John to remove his pants he stopped.

"I really could use some help if you’re not too busy Down there and think you can handle it."

Sherlock body jumped up more eagerly than his mind would have liked him to, causing John to inwardly laugh. Sherlock pressed himself firmly against John until they were aligned and slowly used his hands to slide Johns pants down,never breaking the closeness except to free him slightly.As he slid them down,he ran his fingers underneath the briefs and along and down Johns bare arse cheeks.He pressed closer into his naked flesh, their cocks teasing and touching one another’s skin, Johns through the red fabric and growing harder again with every press.Sherlock began to kneel in front of John.He smiled as he took John’s pants into his mouth,biting the elastic on them.He began to ping it against Johns skin, sending a jolt of pleasure along his cock every time the material made contact and thudded against it.When he felt he was beginning to exhaust that move, he lowered the red briefs towards the ground with his teeth until they were able to drop unaided.John had been struggling to prevent himself from screaming Sherlocks name repeatedly and so welcomed the chance to finally use his voice when his friend asked a question of him.

"Would you like me to lick that clean for you?"

John not expecting that particular question,felt his words catch in the back of his throat.He suddenly couldn’t find it in himself to answer.He merely nodded Instead.

"Sherlock began to run his tongue all over John’s cock.It was not long before he became very aware of his own need and so decided to problem solve a solution using the cell bed.

"Lie down John."

John lay on the cell mattress and Sherlock got on top of him,unwrapping John by undoing one shirt button at a time.He planted a kiss on each newly exposed piece of flesh on his chest,all the way up to the neck.Sherlock leaned into John’s neck smelling his scent as he did so and biting down hard to mark him as his own. Satisfied he was currently giving John as good as he got, he decided it was time to up his game.He leaned towards Johns ear, bit it slightly and whispered.

"Wouldn’t it be amazing if we could screw one another at the same time in a prison cell that anyone could walk into at any moment? would it be great to take each other into our warm wet mouths and screw one another senseless? You want it don’t you? You want your mouth on mines and mines on yours.Maybe you want Lestrade to walk in and watch us?Maybe you want that John.Tell me what you want John?"

"Fuck Sherlock."

Triumphant, Sherlock realised he no longer needed to physically carry out what he was mentally implanting into John’s brain but when John gripped his hips and forcefully twisted him round, he thought he daren’t deny this because John looked crazed with desperate need of at least some of that fantasy becoming true.Sherlock lowered his mouth onto John and John somehow angled himself to do the same to Sherlock.They moved together as rhythmically and powerfully as the kissing of their mouths had been.Quick movements back and forward, back and forward.They came quickly and swallowed at the same time.Sherlock was glad John pushed for it. Sherlock raised himself and turned to face his doctor who was clinging to the hair on his head and still twitching to the touch from the orgasm.

"That was fucking amazing Sherlock.Your are fucking amazing.How did I not know you were capable of all of this?"

 Sherlock smiled and slid himself up the bed so that they were eye level.

"Not so bad yourself Watson.When you have the right partner to bring out he best in you."

As if saying this had snapped John out of some mental block he had placed inside himself to temporarily forget the woman he had proposed marriage to only months beforehand and who had agreed to be his partner in life,he suddenly began to look guilty.VERY guilty.

"I’m not looking forward to breaking this to Mary.What a complete scumbag I am."

"Do you need to tell her.Can you not just conceal it."

"I could but I think she’d start to wonder when I didn’t turn up for the wedding."

"So you are not going to Marry Mary?"

“How could I marry her after what you..l.after what we’ve done?”

"Is this not custom before a wedding?

"What for the groom and best man to give one another blow jobs and orgasm twice in a police cell?No Sherlock."

"I mean to have a last fling.A one night stand John.I have been researching them for the case.They are most common in either loveless relationships,single men or in men and women who become scared that after marriage they can not stray and must remain faithful to one person until death.I thought you had partially initiated it back at the flat when you touched my knee and said you were open to physical contact between us."

John raised his hand to silence Sherlock and brushed it along his cheek.

"Is that what you think tonight is?Me trying to make you my one night stand?"

Not the whole night.But some of the data I have gathered,suggests the answer to that could be yes.”

“You could never be a one night stand to me Sherlock Holmes.The wedding is off.”

"Just like that?" 

“Yes.”

 “Explain?”

John crawled upwards to meet Sherlocks mouth and languidly kissed him,putting every bit of emotive feeling he had for the man into it.When they broke from their embrace,John slumped his head onto Sherlocks shoulder and flung his arms around him so that he was completely laying on top of him now and sinking into his body.His next words where whispered and a bit unsure.

"I’m completely and hopelessly in love with you,you stupid dick.I’m that much of an idiot it took this ridiculous night to force me to face up to my feelings and finally admit it." Sherlock tightened his arms around John and held him like he never wanted to let go.

"I have feelings of a somewhat identical nature."

John giggled and Sherlock looked down at him incredously before finally bursting into laughter himself.

"I love you John.I’m in love with you.is that better?"

"Much."

John pushed himself up and off of Sherlock,fixing himself so that he looked as respectful as he could under the circumstances.Sherlock did the same but noted it would be difficult to explain his shirt being robbed of all its buttons if anyone bothers to ask.John settled down next to were Sherlock lay on the bed.He had chosen to take the floor as being found in each others arms by Lestrade and photographed for facebook ( especially after the red pants incident and before he would have the chance to explain all this to Mary as best he could) was not high on his list of wishes right now. Just as Sherlock began to go to sleep he heard the voice of the army doctor whisper quietly from the space directly beside him.

"When I write this case up, do you want me to describe your cock in detail or just say it’s both big and amazing."

"People might talk John."

"Well a sexy bastard once told me they do little else."

Sherlock lovingly smiled in the direction of John as he spoke once more.

"Will we call that a draw?"

"Only if we can have a rematch within the next 24 hours."

"Fuck yes."……Mrs Hudson….."

"No John i’d rather we kept her out of it,it’s already weird enough."

John choked a little at this causing Sherlock to grin from ear to ear.

"No Sherlock,I mean she will start to go completely mental when she finds out about us,and if we make even half the noises we made tonight when we do that again,she will find out really quickly".

"What do you mean start to go completely mental?"

They burst into laughter once more until exhausted, both of them finally drifted off to sleep But not before they had said their final goodnight.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes."

"And I you John Watson."

And just like that the elephant in the room had vanished allowing them to both finally breathe again.


End file.
